happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dotty
Bio Dotty is a geeky pink anteater who likes to eat ants. She has a crush on Sniffles who is also an anteater. She will flip out when she sees or hears something that reminds her of war. Dotty hates Disco Bear because she thinks he is lame and stupid. She enjoys drinking tea. Unlike Sniffles, she once succeeded in eating The Ants and works harder. If she was a lifeguard, she would be a better lifeguard than Mime and Lumpy. Dotty has different hairstyles but her hairstyle is often the "hime" cut in every episode except in Killing Queen, Lips Do Not Move, Underwatch and some other episodes. She once dressed as Uhura, a Star Trek character (her hair tied into a bun to make Dotty look like her). Dotty has arachnephobia (fear of spiders), ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), hemophobia (fear of blood), musophobia (fear of mice), acrophobia (fear of heights) and hypnophobia (fear of nightmare). She has PTSD like Flippy. Her deaths involve her head, getting crushed, getting sliced, breathing problems, vehicles, explosions, getting impaled, Dotty's episodes Starring roles * Ice Queen * Not So Drama Queen * Slice and Die * Gravity Victim * Underwatch * Dance of Death * Killing Queen * The Good, the Bad and the Deadly * Lips Do Not Move * Say Cheese and Die! * Do You Like Scary Movies? * Taking Queen * Bad Dream * Not Disturbia * Behind the Scream * Temple Run Featuring roles * Monster High School Musical * Not Let It Go * Crash and Burn * Killing Queen * Project Origin * Death Metal Gear * Castle of Death * First Destination * Sunrise Overdrive Appearances * Off with Their Heads * Land of the Dead * When the Good Girls Gone Bad * Food Chain * Around the World * Street Lovers (in the picture) * Black and Red Number of kills *Cuddles - 14 *Giggles - 8 *Toothy - 5 *Lumpy - 23 *Petunia - 15 *Flaky - 26 *Mole - 16 *Disco Bear - 12 *Nutty - 26 *Sniffles - 10 *Pop - 19 *Cub - 4 *Lammy - 3 *Lifty - 21 *Shifty - 20 *Handy - 1 *Russell - 19 *Flippy - 19 *Foxie - 9 Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Not So Drama Queen: Is crushed by a piano. #Gravity Victim: Dies from a lack of oxygen after her oxygen tank of a space suit was ripped by Sputnik 1. #Dance of Death: Gets her body torn off a part by a tiger. #Say Cheese and Die!: Is impaled on a tree branch. #Do You Like Scary Movies?: Is murdered by Fliqpy. #Not Disturbia: Is cut into a pieces by a broken glass when she walks into a door. #The Good, the Bad and the Deadly: Is hanged by herself with a rope after she writing a suicidal note. (off-screen) #First Destination: Dies in a car crash. # Death Metal Gear: Is run over by a truck. # Castle of Death: Is falling to her death while she tried to escape the castle. # Not So Super Duper Adventure: Is eaten alive by the vultures. # Dead Rising: Gets her head crushed by a trash can. # Bad Dream: Is impaled by an umbrella (only in a dream). # Land of the Dead: Dies from a poisonous gas while she inhales some gas. # Dumb in Distress: Is crushed by a part of castle. # Walking on Dead: Gets her organs ripped off when she accidentally stabbed with a knife. # Dangerous Game: Is either killed by a lion or burned. (debatable) # Scream in Horror: Dies from a heart attack. # Fear of Blood: Is cut in half by a saw. # True Club: Dies from posion. # A Case of Death: Gets her body forced through a fence. # Extraction Point: Files into a wall and gets smashed violently. (debatable) # Dead and Breakfast: Is sliced into four pieces by a ladder. # A Nightmare in Tree Town: Is strangled to death by a wire cable. # Star Death: Is electrocuted to death while she tried putting cables back together. # Food Chain: Is eaten alive by a bear. # Fire and Ice: Is frozen to death by a freezer. # Miss Deadly: Suffocates to death after she drank poisonous apple juice. # Silence but Deadly: She and Sniffles are impaled by a pipes. # Kingdom Heartless: Gets the upper part of her head cut in half by a spatula. # God Kills the Queen: Is hit by a car. # The Road to El Chica: Falls into lava. # Mortal Com-bat: Is decapitated by a sword. # Funhouse: Gets her body cut in half by a signpost but seems to be brought back to life at the end of the episode. (debatable) # Dead Space: Is crushed by a giant pipe. # Killing Time!: Gets cut in half by a chainsaw. # Black Angel: Is impaled by numerous sharp objects. # Calling All the Monsters: She and Cuddles are crushed by a giant sign. (death not seen) # Reach the Sky: Dies from loss of blood after she lost her hands. # Lights Out: Is forced by Fliqpy to take out her intestines out of her body and then he takes out his knife, killing her. # From A to Zumba: Falls down stairs, breaking her bones and limbs. (debatable) # Tower of Terror: Drowns in a bathroom. # Uncharted: Is beaten by a group of monkeys. (debatable) # The Way You Go: Is splattered and crushed by a safe. # Murder Town: Gets stabbed in the chest by Flippy. (death not seen) # The Purge: Is run over by a van. # Green Inferno: Gets her eye impaled by a stick. But she might have survived. (debatable) # Wildest West: Blown up by a bomb. # Deadly Slience Night: Is crushed by a tree. # Pillow Pest: Gets her head splattered by a claw. # The Quite House: Is crushed by a giant speaker. # The Cursed Idol Strikes Back!: Chokes on a peanut. (idol-induced) # Mumbo No. 5: Her head explodes from a high volume sound from a radio. Injuries # Not So Drama Queen: Broke her right leg so badly while she was got out of the stage. # Slice and Die: Gets her hand accidentally cut by a sword. # Gravity Victim: Has scratches on her face. # Dance of Death: Gets her hair caught by a tree branch. # The Good, the Bad and the Deadly: Cuts her waist with a razor blade. Gallery Stay away from him.png|Dotty protects Sniffles Sniffles x Dotty.png|Sniffles rubs Dotty's tummy In bed.png|Sniffles and Dotty in a bed They are angry at Lumpy.png|Spot, Dizzy and Dotty are mad at Lumpy Crazy Dotty.png|Dotty's alter ego, Dot. It's baby girl.png|Sniffles' and Dotty's new baby Trivia * Dotty is simliar to Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls because they're both intelligent, both wear pink, and both of them have very long bangs. Another Cartoon Network character she shares a lot of similarities to is Sarah from "Ed, Edd n Eddy". Both are bossy, both are yelling at almost everyone (except Sniffles and Jimmy), both have a sweet side (only when it serves Sarah). She is also like Meg Griffin from "Family Guy" and Princess Daisy from the "Super Mario Bros." series. * She is one of the few characters who have different hairstyles. * Dotty is the one of only two characters who is fighting against Flippy. The other is Lumpy. * In "Not So Drama Queen", Dotty was once dressed as a princess. * She is seen without her glasses in "Underwatch", "Killing Queen", "Ice Queen" and other episodes. ** Dotty is shown to be able to flip out in "Killing Queen", "Behind the Scream" and other episodes. * Dotty is one of the few characters who are seen crying, the others are Cuddles, Petunia, Toothy, Sniffles, Lumpy, Cub, Nutty, Flaky and Giggles. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Characters with hair Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Glasses Category:Xenarthrans Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Sniffles-sues Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Military Characters